nicks_sonic_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ty the Hedgehog/@comment-25805375-20151022174202
All right, this is where you guys can post wheather or not you have anyone to be added to the new fangame. Just make sure you have a moveset. I'm not seriously strict, but here's the guidelines: 1.They have to have a deathmove(their final move) 2.They need to have 2 ultra moves. 3.They need to have 3 super moves. 4.They need at least 3 things they say, one for when they are selected, one for the start of the match, and one for when they initiate their deathmove. Others are pretty much optional. If they know their opponent, then they can say a different thing at the start of the match.(like how Ty says"I'll try not to hurt you" to Sonic for them being brothers) I have no real limit on how many they can have. My only thing is to keep cussing to a minimum.(the ones that are at least acceptable unless used excessively) Also they are allowed to say something at the start of a super or ultra move. (although only a deathmove one is required for their moves) (The select one is for when they are selected to fight on the character board) (The start one is for when the fight starts and they get to say something)(This game is kinda a mix of Mortal Kombat, BlazBlue, Killer Instinct, and Injustice)(Injustice is that DC fighting game) The super moves are from Injustice, the ultra moves are from Killer Instinct's ultra combos, deathmoves are basically fatalities from Mortal Kombat, and the normal movesets are based off of BlazBlue. The things I have yet to add in are: 1.Items-this would make the game more interesting with items to beat the snot outta opponents with. They would represent Smash Bros. 2.X Ray moves-These are gonna be crazy to pull off and since they're from MK, there is really no censorship for it.(well there's a little, but it's still MK) 3.Special moves-moves done by hitting certain buttons in a certain order, this was well known in Tekken and Street Fighter. 4.Powered-up Special moves-This is how you charge an attack to make it deal more damage. I got his from Street Fighter. 5.Taunts(during fight)-Of course, this is from Smash Bros. I also have seen it during Soulcalibur, so this represents both of them. 6.Transformations-I will allow transformations during battle if the right combos are used. I have gotten this from Guilty Gear. 7.Clashes-This is from the DBZ fighting games, how about 2 attacks meeting in one epic clash based on pure power.(how to do it is probably gonna be button-mashing, or swinging the analog stick) 8.HP Bar-This came from DBZ fghting games as well. There will be a set number of HP bars in order to keep it interesting with all the items, combos, special moves, and stage interactions that deal some good damage. 9.Stage Interactions-Like how it was in Injustice. You can thorw opponents into walls, pick up objects to smash their face on with, or grab something to use as a weapon. 10.Transitions-Just like Injustice, just how is undecided right now.